wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Retributors
Over the borders of Segmentum Pacificus lies a backwater world called Geyron Prime, a feral world filled with mud, ash, and volcanic lakes, home to a warring techno barbarian clans that number in millions. This world became a fresh recruiting ground for the Children of Ferrus Manus - the Iron Retributors. This Chapter was founded during the 10th Founding during the mid-35th Millennium, created amid the dark times of the Nova Terra Interregnum, when the Imperium of Man had been split into twin interstellar empires. Iron Retributors were created following the success of a single squad from Clan Raukaan Iron Hands led by Sergeant Flavius Byzantum in purging a massive Space Hulk from an unknown xenos. The Chapter embraced the Codex Astartes without losing their long lost tradition as Sons of the Gorgon. Like their forefathers, Iron Retributors are well known for their massive numbers of Dreadnoughts, bionic implants, and Drop Assault tactics. The Chapter is also known to possess a mass number of custom rounds both missile launchers and bolters. Chapter History Like their Progenitors, they are cold-hearted and brutally remorseless in battle. Since their inception, they have shattered countless foes in their never-ending quest to rid the galaxy of the enemies of mankind. From the deadly forces of the immaterium into facing the cunning Eldars of Craftworld Siradys, the Iron Retributors with the blessings of the Omnissiah and clad with bionics and ceramite will slaughter every last xeno who try to tear the Imperium. It was foretold that one of the Terran born Clan Raukaan astartes, Sergeant Flavius Byzantum of the Iron Hands, caught the attention of the current Chapter Master at that time. Due to his exemplary deeds to the Chapter and to the Imperium, Sergeant Byzantum was given the esteemed honour of commanding a newly raised Successor Chapter especially during the age of Nova Terra Interregnum that last for nearly nine centuries. Since its founding, the Iron Retributors had been known to fight the seceding forces of Nova Terra, bit by bit reunified many worlds back to the Imperium hands. Adhering the Codex Astartes as a fully organized and a sacred tome that teaches the Art of War, the Chapter Master reorganize the chapter, changing the clan system that were created by their forefathers into 10 strong companies as the codes are told.The practice of Self Amputation of replacing the left arm with bionic hands are remained and still used by the chapter. The Iron Retributors is a fleet based chapter, possessing 3 battle barges and travelling in vast armada that venture the Imperium from the Segmentum Pacificus to the Ultima Segmentum. The Pride of Byzantium is the largest Battle Barge among the Iron Retributors, fitting nearly 4 companies and also worked as the companies fortress monastery. Notable Campaigns Chapter Home World The Iron Retributors are a fleet-based Chapter that solely recruits their members from a feral world of Geyron Prime, a world filled with badlands, ash storms, mud field, and volcanic lakes where many settlements, strongholds, and oil rigs can be found, be it on ashen filled hills, cracked badlands, scrubs, or volcanic lands. Geyron Prime is home to hundreds of techno barbarian clans that vie with one another, constantly seeking out to conquer, pillage and raid for glory. Raids, small-scale warfare, and resource stealing are quite common activities of this brutally harsh world. The denizens of Geyron Prime are live by war ever since they could walk and talk. They learn how to fix a jetbikes, building a makeshift weapons even farming ash grown carrots, yams, and fruit pods for their food. Clans such as clan Mundi, Rodagoz, and Solazeen are well known to hunt local wildlife through using minefields, and electric prods. Some clans such as clan Moraclay, and Zauras are known to practice cannibalism. Geyron Prime is a hot bed of slavery where the weaker clans or tribes are enslaved inside prometheum rigs and lead mines or to be sold to the Rogue Traders, some fortunate male slaves are serve in the arena as a gladiator while the fortunate female slaves are serve as a bed slaves to the powerful warlords and chieftains. The Recruitment Process The process of recruitment for the Iron Retributors is nearly the same as many other Chapters. Recruits are chosen from amongst the best warriors or from men with military talents, be they settlement militia, orphans, sons from low- to middle-class clans, notable raiders, greaseboys, gladiatorial slaves, and criminals. Amongst the most valued traits in a recruit are aggression, martial arts prowess, excellent marksmanship, a high sense of justice and an innate psychotic-level killer instinct. After receiving several tasks to carry out, these Aspirants are armed with every makeshift weapons the chapter had gathered from Geyron Prime and dropped upon Geyron Seccundus, an untamed world that recently liberated from an Ork Waagh. There the aspirants should hunt and slay every last feral orks in the planet. The planet is also home to the warring Feral Ork Chieftains that led by Ork Weirdboyz and Warbozz armed with primitive shootas, choppas, and spears. The aspirants should kill at least three nobz, or a weirboy and a warbozz in order to become a fully pledge battle brother. If the Aspirant succeeds in these chosen tasks, then they will ascend to become a Scout Marine, and given the first of many Adeptus Astartes' implants as a gift from their Chapter. Chapter Organisation Chapter Combat Doctrine Like their forefathers, it is well known for an Astartes of this Chapter to further enhance himself through biomechanical and cybernetic means, including the replacement of otherwise healthy limbs and organic bodyparts with bionics. The Iron Retributors adopt the captain system as the Codex Astartes with ten Techmarines serving each company. The Chapter possesses more Dreadnoughts than standard Codex Astartes successor chapters, ranging from the casual Castaferum pattern to the most ancient Deredeo Pattern and Leviathan Dreadnoughts and having at least 8 to 10 Dreadnoughts per company. Each Dreadnoughts are more conscious, able to communicate more clear and able to enter a state of suspended animation as they were entered a comfortable restful sleep than a standard Dreadnought. The Chapter's First Company is mostly filled with fully bionic enhanced Astartes and most are "embedded" inside the Tartaros Terminator Armor becoming one with the armour with only their helmets are still capable to be removed. The First Company is all equipped with Tartaros Terminator Armor with the First Captain Galatos equipped with a prototyped Geyron Pattern Tartaros Armour. A relic Terminator Armour that allowed its wearer to move faster and equipped with quad Bolter and a Lascannon on its back. With their experts in ranged combat, the Iron Retributors possess a unique options of custom rounds fitted to fight every enemies of the Imperium both Chaos or Xenos. This custom rounds are kept secret from the mechanicus and forged exclusively by the Chapters Iron Priest. Chapter Gene-Seed As nearly the same as their forefathers the Iron Hands, there are no noted physical flaws with the Iron Retributors's gene-seed, but some speculate that their fanatical hatred of weakness and physical frailty may in fact result from a genetic flaw in their gene-seed. Another gene-seed flaw within the chapters gene seed is the lost of an organ particular to Space Marines: the omophagea, also known as the Remembrancer an organ that able to 'read' or absorb genetic material consumed by the marine. The Chapter's Gene-Seed varied aspects is that almost every Astartes are able to read, hear, and commune with the Machine Spirits as well as an easy and less painful process of interring near fallen Battle Brother inside a Dreadnought chassis. Notable Iron Retributors Chapter Fleet Iron Retributors possess at least twenty Frigates, 8 Strike Cruisers and two Battle Barge. *''Pride of Kharandros'' (Battle Barge) - Flagship of the Iron Retributors *''Fist of Geyron'' (Battle Barge) - Flagship famously operated by 3rd Company Captain Narses Faryntus. *''Claw of Geyron'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Blades of Gorgon'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Iron Dragons'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Geyron's Teeth'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Nicephoros's Fury'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Litany of Gorgon'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Talon of Merdia'' (Strike Cruiser) - Flagship operated by famous Chapter Serf turn Fleet Admiral Elenna Merdia Gage. *''Wings of Geyron'' (Strike Cruiser) Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By the Iron Retributors Feel free to add your own About the Iron Retributors Category:Imperium Category:Iron Hands Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:10th Founding